Over the tens of past years, the demand of a traveling trunk with wheels has increased. A conventional traveling trunk with a horizontal shaft and four wheels is widely used as a representative among many traveling trunks.
The conventional traveling trunk is equipped with four wheels at the bottom of a trunk body and is dragged using a strap or a handle engaged to an end portion of an upper corner of the traveling trunk.
The conventional traveling trunk with four wheels is equipped with a plurality of fixed type wheels at the bottom of a traveling trunk body. The four wheels are spaced apart from one another at a relatively narrow interval, and a pair of leg type wheels support a front end portion of a traveling trunk, so a user can easily drag with the aid of four wheels like a narrow and tall cart.
The conventional traveling trunk with four wheels is not easy to move, so another conventional traveling trunk with two wheels is disclosed.
The conventional traveling trunk is equipped with two wheels which are rotatably engaged to a lower surface of the traveling trunk by attaching a wheel fixing plate using a rivet or screw, and a retractable handle is attached to an upper side of a traveling trunk, thus easily moving the traveling trunk.
The above conventional traveling trunk is equipped with a retractable handle which is pulled out when in use, and when the traveling trunk is tilted forward, the traveling trunk is stably supported by means of two wheels. Namely, the above traveling trunk is directed to moving using two wheels.
When a user drags the above conventional traveling trunk, the conventional traveling trunk sometimes loses its traveling direction, so the traveling trunk interferes with user's walking legs. When the user passes through much crowed people while dragging the traveling trunk, the traveling trunk might collide with other walking people since it repeatedly tilts leftwards and rightwards, so a lot of problems occur when in use.
When a user pushes a conventional traveling trunk, it is hard to make the traveling trunk travel in a right direction, so the traveling trunk might fall down leftwards or rightwards. It is hard for a user to balance the tilting traveling trunk by changing a dragging direction.